


Kuroshitsuji - Book of Lemons

by JDietrich



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, Circus Arc (Kuroshitsuji), Dwarf Sex, Dwarf/Human Relationship(s), F/F, F/M, Fetish, Height Differences, Height Kink, Kinky, Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus - Freeform, Kuroshitsuji: Book of Murder, Kuroshitsuji: Book of the Atlantic, Lemon, Love/Hate, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDietrich/pseuds/JDietrich
Summary: Hello! All characters here are either aged up or aged around the Reader if they are under age in the series.Otherwise their age remains the same as in the series if of age.It contains swearing, sexual content and violence so be warned.Requests are welcome!! Please especially request characters that aren't often requested, they need love too!!Characters from:Book of AtlanticsBook of CircusBook of Murder
Relationships: Joker/Reader, Peter Kuroshitsuji/Reader, Peter/Reader, Snake (Kuroshitsuji)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Yet another day at the circus, and Peter had yet scolded me for a tiny mistake I allegedly did. I let out a loud sigh as I continued my training.

"No no no (Y/N)!!!! You're doing it all bloody wrong!" he shouted at me making some other circus member's training interrupt to look at us. What an embarrassment. Me, being shouted at by a fucking garden gnome with anger issues. Really now?

Out of being tired I didn't react this time, arguing against the raging small gremlin wasn't much of use anyways.

In a way I felt sorry for him. He was trapped in that smaller body of his. Did his anger come from the frustration he had from not being able to court any lady properly because everyone confused him with a child?

I personally saw him differently. Once you get to know Peter he's acting of age, which he was in fact despite his looks. This made me kind of fall for him over time. He was the only reason I woke up in the morning to go to training. Being yelled at by him made me so damn frisky, you have no idea. I always wondered how his lips felt like. Or if he needed a stool to stand on it to kiss me.

My eyes slowly wandered from his angry yet cute face glaring at me and trying to look for a mistake again to down to his crotch. Since everything is smaller on him...does that mean.....also his....?

"Oi!! Not again! The same mistake! YOU are honestly such a mistake! I told you before to do it this way not that way! Stupid lady, I wonder why they didn't kick you outta here already...It's like you really like to make me angry at this point!" He turned around and faced the other side of the circus training tent while crossing his arms, mumbling something under his breath.

At this point I shut down my brain completely. Probably the biggest mistake I ever made which I wasn't going to regret later though.

"Maybe I do." The words blurted out of me before I could stop myself.

He turned around hastily becoming even more angrier than before. I didn't know that was possible. He was already in a state of anger before that made him look like a tiny but dangerous volcano. Now the volcano has erupted.

"I always wanted to tell you this but you're kinda hot when you're angry. Come on big or should I rather say small boy, get more angry at me so I can enjoy the sight and mentally wank to it."

"W-what did you just say you wrench?! Let me hear it again. Come on. After that you go on your knees and apologize. Or else I will kill ya. I don't even care if anyone sees it. I'll bloody do it and let everyone watch while you suffer a slow painful death." He spat, his face more red than a tomato at this point.

Being tired and triggered by his aggressive behavior, I decided to make this a fun ping-pong game to see how far I could trigger him before he made his threats come true. With dramatic yet steaming consequences as it seemed.

"Then come here. Yeah. I'm right here you damn dwarf. Fight me! Bet you can't even reach to my height! Do me if you can!"

The last words came out unexpectedly and even shocked the grown man himself. It seemed like time had stopped between us as he stared at me, shocked and kind of...turned on? At least that's what I saw when he lowered his eyes, eying my body and biting his lips seductively. He slowly and confidently walked over to me and I thought this was over. My first thought was he was gonna kill me like he said. Snap my neck and step on me or something like that.

I was suddenly dragged by my hair by Peter through the entire hall until we were outside. I wasn't even sure if anyone dared to interfere with Peter. I heard he was not to mess with when he was angry. Even Jumbo was afraid of him and he was at least 8'0!!

There were no people outside the tents as it was still early in the morning and mainly everyone was training as we reached his tent. He threw me onto his bed roughly and closed the tent entrance. Oh shit, what was he gonna do to me?! Stab me and cut my limbs and throw the rest of me in the lake?!

Suddenly I was met with light blue eyes as he towered over me and I could tell that he was about to let out all his frustrations on me. I started to slightly whimper underneath him in slight fear but mainly because my genitalia by now was throbbing from his lustful gaze down at me. He put his warm small slender finger over my lips to shush me.

"Hush now! You are going to regret all you said to me today. Just wait and see...Wait and feel."

Out of nowhere he undressed from his entire circus outfit and forcefully took both my wrists and attached them together with a dark belt he just got out of nowhere. I didn't interrupt him and let him do as he wished. I didn't mind at all. I wanted all of it. All of him. For so long I had dreamed for this moment, thinking it was unrealistic anyways. Thinking he hated my guts and thought I was an ugly woman. Out of his league. Only in my dreams I thought that maybe he secretly loved me back. In my imagination I imagined that he would visit my tent at night sometimes to fuck me senseless to sleep, emptying his semen in me before leaving to his tent again and keep it in secret until someday we would run away from the circus together, have a family and live happily ever after. Now my dream to get closer to him in real life had come true and I didn't even do a lot for that.

He took off his shorts and before me was an uncut slightly bushy and rock hard cock. Truly, his size wasn't phenomenal, and I would lie if I would say it was big, but it was enough for me to make me feel good.

Within a few seconds he also had undressed me. But I stopped him from entering me by asking for a request first.

"I-i'm not wet enough yet."

"That sight tells me otherwise..."

"P-please"

"...yes?"

"M-make a split. I-i beg you. I s-sometimes s-sneaked into you and Wendy's super early morning practice tired a-as hell just to watch you do splits and stretch yourself on the floor. I-it aroused me each and every time. I-i would do anything to see you do it again but up close next to me and n-naked. I will become a waterfall if you do. Guaranteed. I p-promise."

I was a shaking mess at this point out of arousal. All he did was just looking at me like I was some sick fetish lunatic, but after a few seconds he just shrugged and did it. He did it painfully slowly. With each time he went lower and lower onto the bed next to me my arousal in my abdomen started to ache like crazy. I almost went insane. It felt like an eternity but I enjoyed every second of it. As a bonus he also did some other hot stretch positions for me, especially one where he could suck his own dick. Oh-my-GOD. Did I die and go to heaven?!

By then I wasn't a waterfall anymore, I was the goddamn entire sea.

My juices leaked down onto his bedsheets nonstop and after he stopped stretching he looked at my lower abdomen and made a clicking noise with his tongue.

"Tsh tsh tsh, someone's being a dirty girl."

"Oh I can be even dirtier, trust me. Or more like thrust in me. And you will see."

He positioned himself at my entrance and slid inside. Finally. After all this time of fantasizing about him I finally got to taste all of it.

He wasted no time and trusted in and out in full speed. He knew his size wouldn't hurt me so he went all the way. Even taking one of my legs and putting it over his shoulder to reach even deeper inside. God did that feel wonderful. Better than when I imagined it. This was pure bliss.

The faster he went the more blurry my vision got and the more brain cells I felt like I was losing out of going crazy for him. We were a moaning and panting mess by then and it seemed like he never took a break from it, even when we switched to doggy position. Then spooning position. Heck we 69ed each other!

Towards the end of it I got pinned against a wardrobe. I had requested him to take a stool and to stand on it while taking me from behind and he did it. He seriously did it. I didn't know something could be so hilarious and arousing at the same time. After that we went back onto his bed, him taking me bridal style to his bed as my legs were too tired from being stretched in all directions for him to enter as deep as possible.

We finished off by doing the missionary position as we came for the third time in a row together. He collapsed right next to me and looked me deep into my eyes with a loving face. I had never seen him this relieved and happy before. In fact I NEVER saw him happy before unless during his circus shows.

"I-i can't believe we did this..." I said out of breath. "I'm so happy, I always dreamed of you and me doing these kinds of things."

He just smiled and cuddled me from the side. "Oh really? To be honest with you commanding you around and shouting at you angrily during practice always aroused me as well. I loved seeing your worried and submissive self obeying to my commands. Being in control of some taller woman than me always was my fantasy but I never ever thought that you would apparently find me attractive back. Everyone just sees me as this small acrobatic kid even though I'm a fully grown man. I can't believe someone finally sees me with different eyes. I love you so much (Y/N)."

"I love you too Peter, I have always loved you since almost the very beginning but I always thought you hated me." Pouting I cuddled myself onto his torso, hearing his heartbeat at the same time as his voice.

"I love you too, so bloody much you have no idea. You have no idea how furious and jealous I'd get when I saw Dagger flirting with you during the show breaks. I wanted to murder him so bad and kidnap you over to my place and keep you forever for myself and I only. Do you think I would have skipped my own practice with Wendy just for someone I never liked?! Practicing with you was the only real chance I got to get to know you closer after all and outlive my fantasy. Out schedules are very different after all. Don't forget I'm a first string member and you are not one...yet. But we will keep practicing together and make you a first string member, I promise that with all I have."

From this day on we got to spend even more time together until someday I found out I got pregnant by him. Someday I gave birth right after one of the circus shows and Peter was just in time to greet the little one. We named her Maria. She had her father's hair and her mommy's eye color. She had a big temper like her father but also the soft and caring side of mine. We wanted to raise our child outside of the tents so we had an apartment near the circus. Every time the circus would move our little family would move flat too. We were a cute little happy family.


	2. Joker x stalker!Reader ~ Behind the Smile

There's a reason why me, a young shy introvert girl usually goes to the same circus every week in winter since around Christmas 1885. Just to see him. And admire him.

It all started a few years ago when I was dragged to the circus as a teen and I firstly didn't want to go at all, but I have been forced to by my parents. They had heard of this new circus in town being opened. And let me tell you it changed my life forever since I first set foot there.

When the clown like male came onto the stage and presented all performers in glee I glanced at him in total awe, as if I was bewitched by him. The way he juggled these balls especially and made them disappear out of thin air. What a beautiful man. His red set back locks were so beautiful and his magenta eyes were full of joy during his speech. I wonder, was he always this happy? Even in his private life? The pink long extensions were a great asset to his special hair style. They were braided so nicely onto his hair tips.

I swear one time I even saw him winking and multiple times smiling at me when I bought an extra expensive ticket to get into the first row just to admire him from the near. He had noticed me! I wanted to see him as close up as possible. Being able to breathe the same air as him was so honorable for me. He drove me crazy over time. Literally.

The lesser I saw him the more my heart ached. I needed more than just to see him I thought. One time I bought some circus like costumes and snuck onto the circus fairgrounds. Then I found some tents outside where I saw him go in and out of a blue big tent far in the back. So that was his tent personal tent. That meant that there were his personal belongings too. Jackpot.

I went inside and stole some of his pink extensions that he wore and more. A week later he wore purple extensions on his hair.

'Well, I wonder where his pink ones went...' I thought while smiling in mischief and eyed him like I always did. But it wasn't enough for me. It was NEVER enough.

One night I couldn't take it no more. Fantasizing about him wasn't enough anymore. Nor was going into his tent to steal some of his belongings. I now owned a comb, his hair extensions, a pillow and a white shirt of his, possibly a night shirt where he hopefully masturbated in so I could smell his sweat at all times I felt lonely, sad and frisky. But yet despite me being able to come so close to his things it was not enough at all.

I came up with a crazy plan that developed into reality soon after. I wanted to cut a piece of his real hair and maybe hug him while he was asleep, feel his hot breath on me then leave forever and stop visiting him. I started to think that I started to become like a stalker but I mentally denied these thoughts often. Yet I saw it as very unrealistic and IF we ever talked together that he would like me back. And maybe he was already married after all. These thoughts hurt like hell. So in order to forget about him better I needed to visit him one last time before I'm calling it a day so I could have closure and move on properly from him. Someday I would like to look back on it and smile warmly from the nice memories.

So on that one night, heavy-hearted but determined, I decided to set my plan into motion and visit him for the last time.

I snuck out of my house with an oil lamp while my parents were asleep and walked to the circus while I was a bit cold from the low temperatures at night. The only thing warming me up were my oil lamp and the thoughts of finally being able to touch his silky smooth skin and soft hair. Maybe I could take a look at his downstairs too if I was lucky enough and he would be deep asleep.

It was risky but this was all for a good cause. To never disturb him ever again and at the same time I wanted to give him some of his personal belongings back. The hair extension and his hair lock that I would cut from him later that night were the only things I wanted to keep as a memory, nothing more.

When I arrived, it was around 3 in the morning, I opened up his tent and went inside slowly. I saw him asleep in the bed as it appeared. Good. I took his belongings out of my backpack first and put them next to him and also added an apology letter there, explaining that I was the culprit who did it all. I then walked as close as possible to him but I couldn't see much as it was pitch black and my oil lamp could only do as much.

Wow. He was even more handsome up close. And kinda cute with his hair down and without his stage makeup. His natural light blue eye rolor was dazzling too. A true natural beauty. Seems like he wouldn't even sleep with his ear piercings on.

'Damn whoever is to wed this man someday is gonna be one hell of a lucky woman. Bet he will also make some pretty babies with her. Sadly it won't be me, as much as I want it to be.'

I put my oil lamp on his bed side table and lied down onto the covers with him. Trying to not wake him up was harder than I thought but I made it I thought. I was finally at my goal, I was in bed with this gorgeous man. I was never this close to him before. It felt amazing. He was so warm. I wished this moment would last forever but sadly it didn't. One of his arms was put around me tightly. Oh shit. What now.

"Blimey, 'ow did you get into my tent lass??" he asked in an amused yet sleepy tone and my heart stopped beating for a few seconds. Shit.

"I don't want to call 'e Scotland Yard on ye so maybe ya could explain 'eself?"

Oh.my.GOD. He sounded so handsome up close. Even more than on stage. Hearing that accent up close to me like that made me shiver out of lust holy shit. How was that even possible?!

"Y-you were not supposed to wake up...I-i just wanted to bring back the things I stole from y-you last time b-because I feel like my obsession with you went too far. I-i have even written an apology letter and my reasoning's are in it too."

"Where is that letter of 'ee? Show me please." he said calmly and I stood up and gave it to him.

'Dear Joker

In writing this to you in utter embarrassment about my past behavior to you. I feel so bad for loving you and possibly making you feel uncomfortable by my constant showing up at your shows. The truth is I have brutally fallen head over heels over you since a few years ago when you and your circus troupe first showed up in town. I couldn't stop laying my eyes on you. On the gloomiest days I went to your shows and it instantly brightened up my days. Unfortunately it went out of control. Yes, it was me indeed who stole some of your belongings including your pink hair extensions. Tonight I wanted to cut a strand of hair from you to keep it as a memory. I give everything I previously stole from you back, minus the hair extensions, they are too pretty and I'm sure where they came from there's more so you won't miss them as much as I would.

I'm sincerely so sorry for all I have done and you don't have to worry anymore. I won't come back after tonight. I will try to move on with my life and find something else to do and I wish you all the best from the bottom of my heart. I never intended to make you feel bad if that's what my behavior triggered. Please live happily ever after without me as a nasty stalker, you deserve so much better anyways. May your future wife give you everything I couldn't. You deserve all the happiness in the world, you beautiful amazing man.

Sincerely with love, your Stalker (Y/n)'

He read it carefully then after he had finished it he chuckled. He turned to me and pushed me over so I was suddenly siting on his lap as he hugged me. That was definitely not a reaction I had awaited!

"I see...my apologies as well for making ye fall for a simple man like me...Yes I indeed noticed 'er presence a lot during the circus shows, but I would have never thought in a million 'ears that 'er frequent visits meant that 'ee are seriously in love with me. I mean we are barely strangers...for now at least..."

We stayed silent for awhile and stared in each others eyes for awhile until he started to stroke my hair lovingly.

"What's 'er name luv?" he asked carefully.

"(Y/n)."

"My my, poor sweet sweet (Y/n). ye must 'ave suffered a lot during this time. Let me make up for this...To be 'onest I don't really want to call the cops on 'e...on such a delicate 'oung beautiful maiden like 'e. Let me rather "repay" 'e for your big dedication to me...of course, only if you want that it that is."

He finished as he winked at me and I was totally paralyzed by now. He, the man I was totally head over heels with for so long said my name with his beautiful voice meanwhile I was siting on his lap being stroked by him. Was I dead and actually in heaven?! No! This was far beyond heaven. That was...I couldn't put it into words to be honest. One has to feel that feeling once in their life time.

"Before I answer that question of yours, one thing I always wanted to ask you...Are you perhaps married or courting someone something...? Just curious."

"My dear, circus life is very busy and time consuming. There's not much time for romance around 'ere unfortunately. I 'ave been craving for someone like yee to change it all. So maybe 'e think ya could help me with that?" he asked with a shy smile.

One moment before I was just a random resident stalking a circus artist, stealing things from his tent now he wanted to sleep with me as it turns out he was just lonely and kinda frisky too. What the frick. But okay, obviously, I went with it. How could I not?! This is like meeting your favorite celebrity and he would want to sleep with you. How can one say no at that?? Especially with those adorable light blue orbs he had with his hair down. He was an absolute dream to me.

"Absolutely! Please do me. You have no idea how much of an honor this is for me. I hope I don't sound disgusting if I say I have always wondered how you look like down there...and how it feels like to have your hands all over me. And more."

He came closer and closer to me until he whispered in my ear seductively, "Well today is 'er lucky day because ya are about to find out milady."

He started massaging my breasts through my dress and we started making out wildly. For so long have I longed for that moment now it was finally here.

I saw his bulb in his night pants growing so I went right ahead and massaged it. He hissed out of pleasure at my movements and starting helping me to take off my dress then untying my corset. Finally I was free from that thing. Of course I helped him undress too.

As we were both finally naked I eyed him and saw he had quite some pubic hair in a dark shade, his cock wasn't too big for me either so I was glad. Let's say it was about average, about 18 cm. He towered over me and asked one last time carefully, "Are 'ee sure ye want this? There's no way back if ya say so."

I nodded as a sign and he went right in and let me tell you I have never felt so fulfilled in my life like this before. Literally.

He made his movements and I started moaning to it as it felt amazing. Was I this small or was he this big?! I couldn't make it out as my vision got blurry after a short amount of time as tears started to form in my eyes. He immediately noticed and kissed me to make me feel better. Our tongues battled for dominance but naturally in the end he won. After awhile I would get more wet as he went in a little faster than before. He groaned in aggressive pleasure and went in deeper and faster every time like a wild animal that was unleashed after years of being held in a too tiny cage. It's almost as if behind that smile he hid his true beast like nature. Cute but hellish dangerous. My tight walls clenched around his cock and he needed to move carefully to not hurt me. It was probably hard for him to not just cum immediately, I could feel how he tried with all his might to hold back his orgasm. It was like he was fighting his own dick and balls. We were a moaning and panting mess as I felt him pulsating in me strongly, he was close.

"P-please..." I said during our love-making suddenly, "D-don't cum yet. Wait f-for me Joker." He stopped his movements for a second, looked at me as to say 'please don't do that to me woman' nodded in response and took a few breaks so he wouldn't spill all over. This boy was very much sexually frustrated.

He could only last another 5 minutes, but I couldn't blame him, I came a little bit earlier than him. Before he came he pulled out and spilled his seed all over my belly before he left and went to get a rag.

He started cleaning me as I looked up at him like a turtle turned around on its back.

"You're too good for this world."

He chuckled at that and continued.

"...and too good for this place."

He became more serious after this and didn't speak up.

"Listen Joker, I'm feeling some really bad vibes. There's something sinister going on around here. Say, didn't you always wanted to ever run away from here? Clearly you aren't as happy as you make it seem like you are. You are clearly unhappy about this entire situation. I can see a different man behind the smile."

"...Ye aren't from the Scotland Yard aren't ya...?" he asked a bit frightened as I shook my head in confusion and his expression softened again and he chuckled, but I could feel his hear felt heavy.

When he finished he cuddled himself onto my side. He seems to be very very lonely.

"Even if it is true, what do you think I should do about it? There's nothing I can do...The show must go on milady. And 'ee are welcome to join the circus too if ye want."

"I have a better idea."

"An' that would be?"

"Run away with me tonight. We can start a new life and move on from our past."

He seemed to have been in thoughts for quite a bit as he didn't answer me. Then he finally did and I didn't think he would actually say that.

"Aight does not sound like a bad idea after all."

On this very night we packed our things and left the city, far far away to live in a small house. We got three daughters and a son together and lived happily ever after. My dream came true only thanks to being a loser hermit stalker and I'm so thankful to this day. For that one fateful day in my childhood where I was forced to visit the circus where I met my future husband.


End file.
